wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Prince Ninegills
}}|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background:linear-gradient(145deg, #BAF9FF, #00D7EF, #007C8A); insert background here; box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" | Background Information |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Creator | SeaWing1983 |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Main Attribute | Friendliness |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Elemental Attribute | Water |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Color | Light blue with dark blue accents, Long neck and tail, extra bioluminecent spots around snout |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Animal | |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Song | Shots - Imagine Dragons |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | MBTI Personality | |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background:linear-gradient(145deg, #BAF9FF, #00D7EF, #007C8A); box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" |'Character information' |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Age | 26 (In Dragon Years) |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Gender | Male |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Occupation | SeaWing Prince |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Tribe | SeaWings |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Goal | |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Residence | Rainforest |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Relatives | Parakeet the RainWing (Mate), Swan (Daughter), Conure (Son), Princess Abalone(Sister) |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Allies | Shadowrunner, Skylar, Comet |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Enemies | |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Likes | Swimming in the Ocean, Fruit |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Dislikes | |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Special Powers | Animus |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Weapons | Long powerful tail |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Ships | Paragills |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Quote | |} |} Prince Ninegills was created by SeaWing1983.(aka Candy Bagels) Please do not use without my permission. Original coding was by Eclipse. The coding added to this page was done by Flare. Description Prince Ninegills is a male SeaWing prince with nine gills instead of eight. He looks similar to his twin sister, Abalone, except with slightly different colors. He is sky blue with dark blue accents on gills, horns, and webbing. He has an unusually large neck and tail, to make up for his extra gill. His eyes are a bright aqua with a slightly darker aqua pupil. He wears a tanzanite necklace on a silver chain around his neck in the shape of a diamond. Because he is SeaWing royalty, he has the royal SeaWing pattern on the underside of his wings like his sister. Objectively speaking, he is a handsome SeaWing. Back Story Prince Ninegills and his twin sister, Princess Abalone, were both hatched from the same egg in the Royal SeaWing Hatchery on a night with two full moons. When he grew older, he joined the forces and began to patrol the SeaWing territories and eventually found a RainWing by her self on the beach, injured. She had been in a fight with a SandWing, and was scratched at the very end of her tail. Since the SeaWings were allied with blister, he knew how to treat the venom from a sanding barb. He flew back to the palace, carrying the injured RainWing with him, and grabbed some of the Brightsting cactus they kept for emergencies and applied it to her wound. She quickly got better and soon she could speak to him. Her name was Parakeet. They started discussing what had happened and Ninegills fell in love with her way of telling stories, and her kindness towards others. Ninegills never left her side until she was completely healed. He kept their love a secret and visited Parakeet as often as he could around the outskirts of the Rainforest Kingdom. Even though it took a while to get to her, he never lost his love. Eventually, they had dragonets of their own. They have two dragonets, Swan and Conure who wear the same necklaces as their parents. They originally stayed with Parakeet in the rainforest before the eruption of the Night kingdom. He gave her and himself a tanzanite necklace on a silver chain shaped like a diamond to symbolize their bond. They now live in the rainforest with the other Rainwings and Nightwings. Allies Shadowrunner - Ninegills once met a NightWing in the Rainforest Kingdom after the explosion. His name was Shadowrunner. They quickly became great friends and Ninegills introduced him to his family. Shadowrunner usually stuck with the hybrid family until he decided to try to start his own. Most of the NightWings in the camp were sick and grouchy so he left the Rainforest Kingdom in search of a different love. Skylar & Comet - Ninegills met Skylar the SkyWing through Shadowrunner. Skylar and Shadowrunner are mates so they are almost always together. Shadowrunner came back to the rainforest to introduce her to his friends. Once she met Ninegills and his family they became great friends. Skylar introduced their dragonet-Comet to them and the other dragonets became friends as well. Skylar and comet also received the same tanzanite necklaces that their friends wore. Princess Abalone - Princess Abalone is Ninegills twin sister and next in line for the SeaWing throne. They have a friendly brother-sister relationship and are great friends. She also wears the same diamond shaped tanzanite necklace as a symbol for her relation to the SeaWing throne. It is also a symbol for deep friendship from a royal SeaWing to any other dragon. She is also animus like him. Gallery WIP Needs more pictures SeaWing OC-Ninegills.JPG|First drawing of Ninegills Abalone, Ninegills, Skylar-Once Enimes Now Friends.jpg|Ninegills in top left corner Ninegills-Digital.jpg|First digital drawing of Ninegills Category:Males Category:SeaWings Category:Animus Category:Status (Royalty) Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress